


Remembrance

by Crystal_Ieris



Series: Stories of Seasons [1]
Category: Harvest Moon DS Cute, Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life, Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life, Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town, Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town, 牧場物語 コロボックルステーション | Harvest Moon: DS
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Ieris/pseuds/Crystal_Ieris
Summary: When Pony becomes of age she receives a letter telling her that she was left her father's farm when he had passed away. Wanting to experience the magic of the valley that her father always told her about as a child, she leaves the city life behind to work on the farm. Unfortunately life isn't as easy or as magical as she thought it would be, and she only has a little time to prove to Takakura that she has what it takes to run the farm. What other adventures await her in the Forget-Me-Not Valley though?





	1. The Beginning Of The Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Thanks for looking into this story! I have actually been planning it out for a long, long time, but never got too far because I had trouble deciding how to separate the protagonists throughout the series. 
> 
> This is part 1 of the series, and once this story ends it will eventually branch into the next story and so on. I hope you all will enjoy, and even if in the future you only read one of the future stories because that's the only game you know that's fine. I'll make sure to have plenty of stuff that explains background in each.
> 
> As you noticed in the tags I tagged DS, DS Cute, AWL, AnWL, FoMT, and MFoMT as the fandoms. This story more heavily follows a mix of the DS/Cute story and AWL/AnWL stories, but does mix in FoMT/MFoMT as well, since in the DS/Cute games you could link the towns. Story line wise it follows DS/Cute/AWL/AnWL so I hope you will enjoy! 
> 
> This is my first time writing an HM series, and HM multi chapter stories. So I hope I do well as my only experience is one-shots.

Every winter growing up my father would come visit me, spend an entire season in the city just to see me when he was able to. He would always tell me about things that happened on his farm, and how much he wished I could come visit him over my summer break. Growing up I always had a magical idea of life on a farm, working with animals and doing something meaningful with my life. Though my idea of life on the farm may have been a bit unrealistic growing up, most likely my father’s fault on that part.

Aside from telling me all about his cows and crops, and the people of Forget-Me-Not-Valley, he told me about more magical aspects of his life. About the giant tree that looked over a small forested area, where sprites of the harvest lived. About a benevolent Goddess who watched over the valley as the many years in the valley passed. As a child I found the whole idea magical, and longed to visit the town.

When high school started, the magic in my life began to fade when my father passed away. It was the first time I had traveled so far from the city, the funeral was held in Mineral Town, the next town over, and not far from the valley. On that day there wasn’t very much magic, the rain falling around as we stood in the cemetery made the situation even more depressing. I was by myself in a town I had never been too, surrounded by so many strangers. The only connection I had here, was no longer around.

For years I had lived my life with no real plans, just following my mother’s wishes. My life the one of an ordinary city girl. The magic that had once been there had just slowly begun to fade away since that event. That is until I received a letter from a friend of my fathers, around my eighteenth birthday.

My father’s farm was still there in the valley after all these years, and in his will, he had left it to me. Takakura, the friend who had contacted me, had been taking care of the farm since his passing, waiting till I was of age to take over. For the first time in my life I had a choice to make, follow the dreams I had as a child and finally see the Valley where my father had built his life, or continue to follow my mother’s plan.

It was a spur of the moment decision when I wrote Takakura back saying that I would come to the farm. My mother was unhappy with the decision, feeling I was wasting my life and potential by following in my father’s footsteps. I was nervous as I left my mother’s house, just the basics coming with me.

Soon I was staring at a small house on a large plot of land, that had certainly seen better days. The rocks, trees, and weeds had taken over the land, and the house was a bit run-down. Despite all this I was excited to begin my life on this farm, to carry on my father’s dream, even as Takakura set the conditions to prove myself on the farm, that it would be no easy task. I had a year to prove my skills, to show Takakura that I had the initiative needed. I was determined to bring my father’s dream back to life and to make this farm my own.


	2. New Things Every Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pony walks around town after a long day of work and continues to discover new villagers of the valley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy that so far this story is liked! I have been working so hard planning out this series, I am still working out kinks later on and some for this story. I am trying my hardest to make believable main characters for each installment! Each with their own diverse lifestyle and personality. 
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: 2 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: JDietrich.
> 
> And of course thanks to everyone who has given this a read.

Pony sighed as she sat back from weeding the field before her, sun beating down from above as the day dragged on. Glancing up at the sky she tried to discern what time it was, it couldn’t be too late into the afternoon or she would already be done with work for the day. That was one thing she missed about being in the city, the almost constant presence of a clock, out here in nature it was so easy to lose track of time. Several times she had returned home just barely before midnight because she lost track of time far from the house. 

“Pony!” A voice called out to her from across the field. 

Pony turned around to see Vesta standing near her store staring into the fields. Pony pushed herself up, feeling her knees shake from having knelt for so long. Reaching down she grabbed the basket she had been throwing the weeds into before heading towards the other farmer. Vesta smiled at her broadly as she approached. 

“Think you’ve done enough of that weed pulling for the day.” Vesta spoke as Pony approached her. “I admire how hard you're working, coming here after taking care of your own farm and all. It’s good to take a break some days too though.”  
Pony smiled at the woman. “There’s just so much I still need to learn...about crops and well anything to do with the farm really.”  
The woman smiled at her in a big sisterly way. “Well I am always happy to help give you some advice, and extra work if your ever wanting it.”  
“Thank you so much!” Pony bowed her head with a smile.  
Vesta laughed. “By the way, here.”

Pony blinked as the woman held out a bag to her a look on her face saying she would not take no for an answer. Pony took the bag, and felt it recognizing the feel of seeds inside, turning the bag around she glanced at the picture that Vesta had on all her bags to tell what they were. She smiled as she did not see the usual turnip seeds that she usually bought but potatoes. 

“Figured I should give you something a bit nicer this time around with all the help you give me. Don’t expect this too often though, soon enough you won’t need to be coming around here for work. You’ll be a fine competitor to my buisness by the time this month is through!”  
“Thanks!” Pony carefully put the seed bag into her pack before shouldering it once more. 

Pony bid the woman goodbye and began to leave the farm, a smile on her face at the prospect of the new plants. She waved to Celia, who she saw working in the storehouse as she walked past the window. Marlin only gave her a very curt nod as he brought the fresh harvest to the storehouse. Vesta followed behind Pony as she headed for her shop, getting it ready to open for the day.

Vesta called after her as she stepped onto the path leading back to town, standing at the door to the shop. “Plant those tomorrow! Don’t be working yourself to the bone all day that won’t do you any good!”  
“Yes ma’am!” Pony called back before waving at the woman and setting off. 

As Pony walked down the path, and over the bridge, she thought about what she should do for the rest of the day. It was only about four in the afternoon. Vesta was right and she shouldn’t work any more on the farm today, dropping the seeds off would at least be a good idea for the moment. After that she might as well explore the area some more, though where should she go. 

The mine was by Vesta’s farm, and last time she spent time in that area she wound up getting home late. Maybe she would explore the area near the turtle pond, she hadn’t seen too much of it yet. There was always something down there that got her attention for longer then she meant to, she had yet to have a chance to check out the building that overlooked the pond. 

Deciding to continue her exploration of the town she quickly made her way home to drop off her seeds and toss some of the stuff she had found on the way to Vesta’s into the shipping box. Once that was done she headed out of the farm and to the south, intent on getting as much exploration done as possible before it grew too dark. 

The walk down the path wasn’t too bad, the road pretty clear of any debris or items. Taking the right path up the hill as she came to it, she glanced around. Really it so far looked just like the rest of the town, though as she approached a building further up the hill she began hearing a strange buzzing noise. The building before her did look kind of ominous especially with all the electrical sounds coming from it.

Pony steeled her sudden nerves and moved to the door, knocking on it. The door creaked open slightly at her knock and Pony leaned closer. She looked inside as she pushed the door open some more before stepping inside, staying by the door. The room inside was certainly a mess, books and notes strewn all about. There also looked to be pieces of machinery on the ground as well, and wires running along the floor to various different machines. 

Pony stepped fully inside the room, looking around for anyone. “Hello?” 

No sound came from within the room other then the soft hum of the machines, and the electrical buzzing coming from outside the building. There was a distinct smell of smoke and something else in the room. Pony went over to a table that had some notes and books strewn across it. There also sat a strange looking machine, it was green and looked to be something that you put something into it. It almost reminded her about one of the machines she saw at Saibara’s shop in Mineral Town. 

As she reached out to open it too look inside to see if it was the same, a voice startled her. “Hey! Don’t touch anything!” 

Pony quickly shot away from the table, stumbling over a wire that was on the floor behind her and just barely keeping herself from falling over. The small pile of books she bumped into wasn’t as lucky though as they clattered to the floor, loose notes sliding out from between the pages and across the floor. Pony looked around, her brown hair swinging around her in its ponytail. Her purple eyes landed on the figure standing next to what looked like a door, and she just barely caught sight of stairs leading down before he closed it and began shuffling closer. His black hair disheveled and eyes staring at her beadily, a frown on his face.

“Do you just touch things that you don’t know what they are? What if that was a dangerous piece of equipment for one of my experiments?” He reprimanded as he checked over the machine, before Pony could respond he continued. “Who are you? Why are you here?”   
“I’m sorry I came in uninvited, I knocked on the door and it just opened…” Pony began bowing her head apologetically. “I’m Pony, I took over my father’s farm just past the inn to the north.”   
“The door open...ahh...from when the last experiment blew up so that the smoke could clear out...how careless of me not to close it…” The man seemed to not be listening to her after she mentioned the door. 

Pony stood awkwardly behind the man as he fussed over the machine. Pony began inching towards the door as she still watched the man. Now muttering to himself as he began picking up the stray notes and books. Them being returned to the stack on the floor before he checked on the wires.

“Um...well it was nice to meet you...I’ll just be going.” With those words she slipped out the door and closed it behind her.

She quickly hightailed it down the path back to where it branched off, the electrical noises fading the further she got from the building. She glanced back at the building, feeling her heart beating fast still from that interaction. She sighed before turning to take the right path, deciding that a walk may help her calm down some. 

She stepped off the path, wanting to walk near the turtle pond instead of just on the path. As she moved closer to the pond she smiled as she saw the familiar figure of Nina, standing near the pond, watching the turtle. 

“Mrs. Nina.” Pony greeted as she approached the woman.   
The elderly woman looked up, a smile appearing on her face as she squinted at Pony. “Pony, is that you dear? Out for a walk?”   
“Yes, ma’am.”   
The woman laughed. “So polite for one your age! What have you been up to today, dear?”   
“Farm work mostly, helped Vesta out a bit.”  
The woman brightened at that. “Vesta has been telling me about how helpful you have been and a fast learner! I also heard your first harvest has happened, how did that turn out dear?”  
Pony brightened at the idea of her first batch of crops. “I think it went well, Takakura seemed pleased with the results at least, said it was a good first batch. I’ve planted my second batch and now I have potatoes so we shall see how this one turns out.”   
“You remind me of your father so much dear.” Nina laughed. “He was always so excited to talk about his harvest and animals. He was also so helpful around town, helped fix up mine and Galen’s house a few times over the years.”   
Pony smiled sadly at the thought of her father. “I can see that…”  
Nina smiled sadly as well. “I’m sure he would be proud of how much you have grown over the years my dear. You’ve certainly flowered into a beautiful woman and one with such a caring heart.”  
“Thank you, Mrs. Nina.” Pony bowed her head. 

After that the two just stood at the pond quietly, watching the turtles swimming in the water or moving slowly over the grass. Pony felt at ease amidst the trees and nature, it felt so good to be out in the open like this. In the city everything was so clustered together, and there were very few areas in her area at least that had trees or plants in general. The air also felt so much clearer out here in the valley, and Pony had felt so much more at ease since she moved out here. 

“Oh my...it has gotten late.” Nina spoke up suddenly. 

Pony looked up at the sky to see the sun beginning to set. When had the day gotten so late? It always amazed her when she lost herself in the beauty of the area. Pony looked at Nina who had moved away from the pond, ready to head back to the path nearby. 

“Do you want me to walk you home?”   
Nina laughed. “Oh how sweet, just to the crossroads will be fine my dear. Best not be out too late yourself.”   
Pony smiled at her. “I really don’t mind.” 

Nina nodded her thanks but continued to insist just to the crossroads. Pony walked along with her up the path towards the main part of town. As they walked past the bar and towards the crossroads. As they reached the crossroads, Pony bid the woman goodbye for the evening and watched her walk towards the bridge. Once she was on the bridge, Pony decided it was time to head to the farm. 

She made her way down the north path leading away from the crossroads. She paused before heading the rest of the way down the path, turning back to the crossroads. As she did so she caught sight of a figure with silver hair walking casually down the path. Pony blinked, not recognizing the individual, she had at least seen everyone over the seven days she had been in the valley. She knew she didn’t know everyone, her encounter with that man earlier being proof of that, but she had at least seen everyone at least once. 

She definitely knew she had never seen the man during the day, so she wondered if he worked in the city like Grant. Pony moved down the road to see where the figure headed to, she would have to introduce herself soon enough she surmised. She watched as he walked down the path, and her brows knitted in confusion as he walked past the Clinic, Grant’s house, and even Wally and Chris’ house. He continued up the winding path as it lead to the Villa on the hill to the north of town. 

Pony stood there for a moment, debating on whether she should just leave it or follow the man. She certainly hadn’t heard anything about such a man from Lumina, her grandmother or Sebastian. Deciding to see what the man was up to Pony headed down the road after him, the man having already disappeared around the curve of the mountainside as she started down the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JDietrich: Skye is my overall fave bachelor, and I normally don't go for flirts...Damn did I fall in love with that one though. Also his proposal is the freaking best and I love the idiot. Don't worry this won't be over for a while. And even once this story is over, I promise both Pony and Skye will continue to make appearances over the other stories. After all if the Mineral Town folks can appear in Sunshine Islands, why can't anyone else? We'll get to an official introduction for Skye next chapter, I didn't feel right just shoving him in at the end completely.


	3. Enter Phantom Thief Skye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pony investigates the mysterious man heading for Romana's Villa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked the last chapter, sorry for the delay in edits. My writings been a bit behind because my life has been a bit hectic and in turmoil...stress really does effect everything...Slowly getting back to normal though!
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: 2 guests. 
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: JDietrich.

Pony’s footsteps echoed off the cliff surrounding the cobblestoned path as she approached the Villa. It was quiet except for the faint hooting of owls, bugs flew around the streetlamps that lit the path. The gates came into view quickly, looking impressive and imposing yet beautiful sight amongst the cliffside. Pony paused just inside the gates, staring at the impressive water fountain before her. 

The water was going full blast, shooting into the air and cascading back down into the basin. Pony stepped closer to the fountain, eyes scanning the area for the mysterious man. The area was clear of people, though the lights were on inside the Villa. Her eyes did still on the shed to the left of the mansion, looking quite out of place next to everything else. 

It had always caught her attention whenever she came to the Villa, though she had yet to actually go near the shed. She always felt like there was something drawing her towards it, and whenever she approached or left the villa she felt like someone was watching her. Her attention was torn from the shed as the main door of the villa opened. 

Pony looked through the water of the fountain towards the villa as the mysterious man from before closed the door behind him. She felt herself still as she watched the man begin walking around the fountain. His image distorted by the cascading water, as he came along the right side of the fountain, before coming into full view before her. 

The man stopped in surprise before her, silver hair brushing just past the shoulder. A smile came onto his face with ease, Pony’s heart skipped a slight beat at the easy gaze as he cocked his head to side slightly.

A laugh escaped him before he began speaking. “Hello, beautiful. Walking alone at night?”  
Pony jolted out of her silence at those words. “Excuse me?”  
“I’m quite the ladies’ man and a prince of the stars.” The man laughed again, not at all thrown off by her obvious growing confusion.  
“What does that even mean?” Pony was so confused by this man, and she didn’t even know who he was. “And who are you? Why are you here?”

Before she got an answer the sound of the front door opening caught her attention again. Glancing towards the door she saw Lumina’s figure through the cascading water, taking a quick glance around the area before spotting the pair of them. 

“Hey! Aren’t you that famous thief that warns his victims ahead of time?!” She asked loudly from the other side of the fountain as her eyes landed on the man through the water.   
“Wait what?” Pony asked in surprise as the man seemed to be surprised at Lumina’s sudden exclamation.   
The man laughed again, cocky smile still present on his face as he turned to the younger girl. “Sorry but I’m a bit pressed for time. I’m about to jet out.”

He began to stride away from Pony, and she was not sure what to do, though the idea of the man being a thief was definitely alarming. Pony moved to go after him, but came to an abrupt stop when the man turned back to the two girls, Lumina still on the other side of the fountain. Though his head did seemed to be inclined towards Pony. 

“Call me Phantom Skye.” For the first time since he began speaking with her, his blue-green eyes met Pony’s causing her heart to skip at the intensity of them. “I have a feeling we’ll meet again. It’s in the stars.”  
Pony was taken aback by those words, not sure what he meant but before she could respond Lumina had beaten her to it as she rushed around the fountain. “Wait right there!”

A frown marred Lumina’s face, just as confusion marred Pony’s, the thief's face was the only one that seemed to be relaxed despite the situation. His gaze reluctantly left Pony’s but his eyes closed to complete that seemingly charming smile of his as he turned his attention to Lumina.

“Hold up, beautiful.” Skye laughed once more, the sound having a nice ring to it in the lateness of the night. “Don’t let such raw anger steal away your beauty.”  
Pony sighed in annoyance, his flirtatiousness getting tiring. “Really now-”  
“What a smooth talker...” A dreamy sigh from next to her made her pause as Lumia brought her hands to her flushed cheeks .”Phantom Skye…”  
“You can’t seriously be-” Pony started as Skye turned and began walking away, Lumina following him. “Hey! Lumina!” 

Pony followed after the younger girl, worried that she may get hurt following the man. As she walked halfway down the hill the girl appeared from around the corner. Cheeks still flushed red, but looking slightly disappointed as she walked back up the cobblestone drive. 

“Phantom Skye…” She sighed, before noticing Pony walking towards her. “He...he got away from me!”  
Pony rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand at the girl’s disappointment. “Did you see where he went?”  
Lumina shook her head. “No, I turned the corner and he was just gone...how could he have disappeared so fast?”  
“I don’t know, but it’d be best if you stayed away from him.” Pony chided, worried about the sudden change in the girl’s behavior.  
Lumina giggled. “That thief is so cool though!”  
“Miss Lumina?” Sebastian’s voice called from the Villa.   
Lumina seemed to snap out of her daze at the voice of her butler. “Oh dear it’s so late! Have a good night Pony.”

Before Pony could respond the girl had hurried up the rest of the pathway and through the gates. Pony waited a moment to give the girl time to get inside before turning to head home for the night, her mind swimming with the events of the night. She hadn’t thought Lumina would be so easily swayed by flirty comments like she had been, the girl had always seemed so calm and collected. She was still young though, so that may have had something to do with it also.

Pony couldn’t deny that she hadn’t been taken by the man’s flirtatiousness at the beginning of their conversation. He was definitely an odd one, very theatrical in his speech that was sure. Still a thief in Forget-Me-Not Valley? No one had mentioned such an occurrence before at least not to her. It seemed like such a foreign idea though, maybe he had hit up Mineral Town and that was how he was known here. 

Pony paused and glanced back over her shoulder towards the path leading towards the villa once more. She really hoped he didn’t try to steal anything from Miss Romana’s house. It would be a shame for him to steal from the elderly woman. Pony turned and continued on her way home, reminded of how dark it had gotten as a cloud briefly passed before the moon. 

As she reached her house, tiredness wearing on her she paused glancing up at the stars overhead. Even with all the trees around she was still able to see the sky so clearly. Stars twinkled in the darkness, a sight that she wouldn’t have been able to see in the lights of the city. A smiled came to her face as she watched them. 

“Phantom Skye…” She laughed quietly as she spoke. “What a mystery.”

With those words she entered her household, the memories of her meeting with the thief fresh in her mind and in writing in her diary before she fell asleep. Dreams quickly taking her as she dozed off, the long day finally dragging her under. 

~

Skye’s eyes stared off into the direction that the girl from earlier had walked towards. His eyes watching the path in interest as he tossed the small decorated egg into the air and caught it repeatedly. He was leaning against the side of the inn, having disappeared between buildings to escape the girl from the manor. He had been interested in the one who he was talking to before they were interrupted though. 

She hadn’t seemed to have fallen for his charms, which was new and unusual. He’d have to keep an eye out in the future, lest she messes up with his thievery. Maybe she’d even make the jobs a game to him if she continued to stumble upon his targets. 

After one last toss he caught the egg and put it back into his pocket before pushing off from the wall of the inn and heading down the road. He crossed the bridge and continued on, the early hours of the morning giving him ample amount of peace and quiet from the sleeping villagers as he made his way to the mountains. He would be coming back here soon enough, first he had some jobs to stake out in Mineral Town, the next town over. But he would definitely be returning here soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Hoepfully Pony is a good enough character so far, that has been my biggest part getting a character in mind for Pony that isn't just me. So hopefully I'll be able to continue her character in the long run. 
> 
> Skye is one of my favorite characters, and probably where I started falling for certain flirtatious characters, like Inigo in Fire Emblem. He is definitly my overall favorite Harvest Moon husband, and I really hope that now they've remade Mineral Town that they will do the same for DS/Cute. Decorated Eggs are a reference to the Wii game My Little shop, specifically the DLC that adds Skye and the Egg stand to the game. I felt that decorated eggs would be an interesting thing for Skye to eventually evolve into once he gives up thieving. So hopefully it comes over well.
> 
> JDietrich: It's not over, I was on vacation almost immediatly after the last update and left my laptop at home because I didn't trust myself taking it several states away. After that I got busy with work and then stress set in, this chapter was actually done a while ago, just was being edited by a friend of mine for me. So sorry for the wait and I hope you continue enjoying the story! Skye is one of my faves also, absolutely love him. Out of all the DS/Cute bachelors he was the only one that caught my eye, aside from Marlin but I didn't quite like Marlin romance wise, and the Mineral Town boys didn't count because I believe they were a gameover. I hope you'll enjoy what I have planned for Skye, in this story and later ones, because I am most certainly going to continue connecting stories throughout the series.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for read and I hope you liked it!


End file.
